Rarity
|-|Rarity= |-|Rainbow Powered= |-|Alternate Human version= Summary Rarity 'is one of the main characters of ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and represents the Element of Generosity. She is extremely passionate about fashion, and runs the Carousel Boutique in Ponyville, where she makes extravagant dresses. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 6-C | High 4-C | High 4-C | 10-B Name: Rarity Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Female Age: Late Teens to Early 20s Classification: Unicorn Powers and Abilities: Low to mid-level Magic, Levitation (Albeit only on small things, unlike Twilight), Can detect gems of any kind, Flight with her wings from episode 16 (Wings get destroyed if in direct sunlight), projectile blasts (Much weaker than Twilight's, do minimal damage if any) | As long as she is with the other five Elements, she likely has the ability to banish people to the moon, turn them into inescapable stone, and has small-scale reality warping, as she can reverse the effects of a Reality Warper (Discord) | Has the ability to restore the stolen flight, strength and magic of the ponies of Equestria, even the Alicorns, Unlimited Flight, Forcefield Creation | Average teenage girl, nothing special, Diamond Shield that’s resistant to light attacks (able to block Vignette Valencia’s powers from her phone) in Anthro Form. Attack Potency: Island level+ (Shouldn't be much weaker than Twilight Sparkle or Rainbow Dash. Effortlessly created and reformed a massive storm all across Ponyville with a single spell. Able to one-shot The Wonderbolts | Large Star level (Along with the rest of the mane six, easily defeated both Night Mare Moon and Discord) | Large Star level (Easily overpowered and defeated Full Power Tirek) | Human level Speed: Peak Human (As fast an average pony could get) | Unknown | At least Relativistic | Average Human Lifting Strength: Likely Class 25 | Unknown | Stellar | Human level (Can barely move a Grand Piano) Striking Strength: Island Class+ | Large Star Class | Large Star Class | Human Class Durability: Island level+ (Tanked the explosion of the Changeling Kingdom) | Unknown | Large Star level (Tanked a blast from Full Power Lord Tirek with no damage) | Human level, at the very least Island level+ when using the Magic of Friendship (Tanked a blast from Sunset Shimmer who at the time had the Elements of Magic) Stamina: Average | Unknown | Unknown | Average. Range: A few dozen meters with magic | Thousands of Kilometers (Can reach from the planet up to the moon) | Can stretch at least a country-sized area | A few feet with punches and kicks Standard Equipment: None notable | Her Element of Generosity | Her Rainbow Power Chest Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Sometimes she can be selfish despite representing the Element of Generosity, and when she does embody her element, her Generosity to others can sometimes get her into a bad situation. Key: Unicorn Form | Elements of Harmony | Rainbow Power | Equestria Girls Alternate Self Others 'Notable Victories: ' 'Notable Losses: ' 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Darkness Users Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Hax Users Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Mammals Category:Horses Category:Hasbro Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:BFR Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Musicians Category:Movie Characters Category:Petrification Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4